1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine for a racing game in which a plurality of characters race against each other, and a playing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among gaming machines for racing games, such as a horse race, in which a plurality of characters race against each other, there is a gaming machine which displays contents of odds on a display thereof while updating the odds to the latest values in real time, as described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2001/0016509.
In such a gaming machine, the contents of the odds to be displayed on the display are changed depending on how players has made bets on an order of arrival so far.